


Fucking Stupid

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Solas and Lavellan swap outfits.





	Fucking Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> For Dorian/Lavellan and 45 from [this meme](https://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/post/188074119964/dragon-age-prompt-meme).

“Fucking stupid,” Lavellan muttered, and Dorian laughed, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pressing kisses against the back of his neck through the hood he was wearing. 

“Honestly, darling, the apostate hobo look rather suits you,” Dorian murmured, and Lavellan shifted his grip on Solas’ staff. He did look _miserable_, dressed in Solas’ clothes, the loose trousers, drawn high up on his waist so that they would fit his shorter legs, the canvas-coloured tunic. “It’s distressingly sexy.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lavellan said, but he was almost smiling now, and Dorian laughed as he pulled down the hood. 

“Inquisitor!” called Solas as he came over the crest of the hill, and Dorian whistled.

“Now _that_ is distressingly sexy,” he said, and Solas gave him such an affronted look that Dorian couldn’t help but laugh. The green cloth and leather suited him rather wonderfully, no matter how he scoffed at the Dalish fashions, and certainly complemented his eyes. “Solas, you look rather _dashing_ in my paramour’s armour, won’t you wear it all the time?”

“They fell for the ruse,” Solas said darkly, looking at Lavellan instead of Dorian. “The Bull and I dispatched them with ease. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lavellan murmured. 

Dorian stepped back to enjoy the sight of them, side-by-side, dressed as they were in one another’s clothes. They both glared at him, Lavellan with only a little less rancour than Solas.

“After some deliberation,” Dorian purred, “I believe I still prefer mine.”

“Oh, good,” Solas said, deadpan, voice dripping with venom. “I was terrified we would have to run away together.”

“Shut _up_,Dorian,” Lavellan said, but even as he said it, he caught Dorian in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
